Of Illusions and Dreams
by Kasandra Wiliston
Summary: Being the only girl to see Riku within hundreds of years, she struggles to realize her true feelings before both Riku and her mind finally run out of time. Alternate Universe. RikuOC


_**Chapter 1: Schizophrenia**_

"Are you alright?" A small six year old sniffled, and rubbed her amber eyes looking up at a young boy of sixteen with shoulder length silver hair and aqua colored eyes.

"T-They... s-said I-I c-couldn't play wit-th t-them..." She began crying quietly once more.

The boy smiled and kneeled next to her stroking her short black hair, "Do you want to play with me?"

She sniffled again and smiled, "R-Really?"

"Yeah. I'm Riku... What's your name?" He picked her up and put her onto his shoulders.

"Lucille!" She giggled, her sadness long forgotten.

The two played until her mother came to pick her up.

"Mommy! Mommy!" She pulled Riku towards her smiling mother.

"Come on, Sweetie. Time to go home." She reached for her daughter's hand.

"Wait! This is Riku!" She motioned to the boy next to her. He frowned.

"Lucille..." Riku trailed off sadly.

"Who dear?" Her mother inquired.

"Him!" She pouted.

Her mother looked around, "Lucille. There's no one there. You know how I fell about lying."

Riku frowned at this, "But mommy-"

"No buts! We're going home right now!" She dragged the child away.

Lucille waved helplessly to her friend. He smiled softly, waving back. Lucille was immediately thrust into therapy. Riku continued visiting her every day, however.

But one day... He disappeared. For she could no longer see him. Her therapy lasted eight years. Two years later, something happened.

Lucille's POV

This wasn't possible. It just wasn't. I was just hallucinating because I didn't take my pills this morning. That's why Riku was leaning forward on my desk with a frown, not looking any older than he had been back then.

"Why did you forget me?" He spoke!

I blinked in shock. This REALLY wasn't happening...

"Lucille!" I looked up at my English teacher, alarmed, "Silent reading."

"Y-Yes..." I shook my head, ignoring Riku's... non-existence... and pulled out my book.

"Why are you ignoring me?" He leaned closer. I leaned back away from him silently.

"Lucille. I don't blame you. It's not your fault you forgot. So, why are you ignoring me?"

"Because you don't exist!" I frowned at him, "I said that out loud, didn't I?" I smiled nervously at my teacher, "Sorry... I, uh... forgot to take my pills today..." The class laughed.

The teacher insisted I go get a drink of water. I quickly left, Riku hot on my trail.

Outside of the room, I glared at him, "Why now?"

He frowned, "You're really not happy to see me?"

"Of course not! I'm ecstatic!" I shouted angrily, "But for once in my life since two years ago I'm deemed sane enough. And I have friends. And thanks to you I'm going to lose everything! Why can't you just leave me alone?" Angry tears trailed down my cheeks.

His answer was not what I expected, "What about me? Did you ever consider how I felt? I've been alone for hundreds of years and the one person who could see me – shut up, I'm not done – forgot about me! You were only a child – SHUT UP, I SAID I WASN'T DONE – Our friendship was more than that! And I know you feel the same."

I could only stare at him as I attempted to process this.

He crossed his arms over his chest, "Well?"

I frowned and looked away, "I... I'm... It's all the same. I can't believe this is real... I haven't seen you for eight years. I'm... I'm sorry, Riku."

His jaw clicked, "No, you aren't. You really couldn't care less."

"Riku, this isn't fair! You can't just expect me t-to just be okay when you just suddenly appear! How do you think I'm supposed to feel?" I cried out.

"Have you ever even thought about all this time? Even the slightest thought?" He looked quite close to tears.

"I-I can't... I can't... deal with this right now." I ran back into the classroom to get my stuff. With the confirmation to leave, I bolted to the phone.

"Hi, mom. C-Can you pick me up? I didn't take my pills this morning... And... I'm having... illusions..." I paused, "No... Y-yes, ma'am... I'm sorry... Right away." I sniffled and hung up with a short goodbye.

"Lucille, please... I-I... I miss you... Don't do this to me..." Riku reached for my hand, "Please..."

For the first time in my life, I was thankful to my mother. I quickly ran to the car, making sure Riku couldn't get in. We drove home. As soon as we stepped into the house, I was on the ground. I held a hand to my stinging cheek.

I limped to my bedroom an hour later. Grabbing a washcloth, I dabbed gently on my arms. Amber eyes stared back through my bathroom mirror. I could only gasp when Riku's arms wrapped around my stomach gently.

"She abuses you...?" He questioned angrily in a whisper.

"No... She just... takes out her anger on me..." I couldn't get out of his arms if I wanted to, "Since... dad died..."

He gently let go and brushed a few strands away from my face, "I wish I could protect you..."

That was the last straw. I buried my face in his chest and sobbed. He whispered soothing words, stroking my head softly. The bruises hurt. Everything hurt.

But it was nothing compared to this. I didn't lose my life. I got my life back.

I fell asleep after awhile. When I awoke, Riku was smiling down at me, stroking my head softly.

"Thank you, Riku... I-I needed that..." I whispered and rested my head on his chest again.

"Anything for you..." He whispered.

I closed my eyes for a minute before sitting up quickly, "I have school!"

He chuckled, watching me scrambling to get ready, "You coming with me?"

He nodded and handed me my notebook I'd been looking for. When we arrived at the school, he put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

I blushed lightly, muttering, "No one can see you still, can they?"

He grinned, "Nope."

I watched the other students warily. Some whispered, but it wasn't any different than usual. I relaxed a bit.

I pulled away to run after a friend down the hall, "Kairi! Kairi!"

She turned around with a smile, but I noticed it fading when she realized it was me, "Um, yes? What is it?"

"Are we meeting at the food court or Ardene's" But I already knew the answer.

"Um, yeah, listen... I can't hang out. Sorry. Buhbye." She quickly walked away.

I stared at her retreating back before heading to class. Riku frowned and followed, "She's a bitch. You don't need her."

I could only stare at him, not having the energy to glare, "Riku..."

"Hey, you."

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN:<span> **I began writing this in English the other day~ :D Hope you all enjoy it so far!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts, but I own anything not from the game.


End file.
